1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting a work article on a work surface, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to needlework hoops and apparatus for maintaining and supporting needlework equipment.
2. Background of the Invention
Needlework has been performed both professionally and as a hobby for many years by people all over the world. Forms of needlework include embroidery, knitting and needlepoint.
Embroidery can be defined as the art or process of forming decorative designs in plain or fancy stitches by hand or machine on cloth, leather, paper or other material. The art of embroidery, particularly punch embroidery, has become very popular in recent years. The development of various embroidery apparatus and methods such as electric punch embroidery machines and special stitching techniques have made embroidery faster and easier than ever before.
To perform embroidery and other forms of needlework, the article to be worked on is clamped between two annular rims that form a needlework hoop. The hoop serves to hold the work article taut as the work is performed. Thread, yarn or other stitching material is punched through the work article and lifted back out to form a series of loops. The work article eventually becomes covered with tiny stitches that form a design.
Typically, the artist holds the needlework hoop in one hand or on his or her lap as the work is performed. In order to follow a pattern, the artist must pick up and rotate the hoop as the stitches are made. The artist is often required to reach under the hoop to separate threads and the like.
Inasmuch as needlework involves many hours of very detailed work, most artists start and stop a particular project many times before it is completed. Many artists carry their work and needlework equipment with them wherever they go so that they can perform the work in their spare time.
To simplify the needlework process, many stands and other support apparatus for supporting the needlework hoop as the work is performed have been developed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,366, a stand for pivotally and rotatably supporting an embroidery hoop is disclosed. Most of the stands and other support apparatus developed heretofore hold the hoop in a position that allows the artist to reach both sides of the work article. The hoop can usually be rotated and tilted to almost any position. As a result, the needlework process is simplified in many respects.
Although the stands and other hoop support apparatus developed heretofore work very well, they cannot be used in all applications. They are too heavy and bulky to carry around from place to place or to use in confined areas such as in an automobile or on an airplane. Assembly, disassembly and storage of such stands and apparatus is often a major problem.
There is a need for simple and lightweight support apparatus that rigidly supports the needlework work article on any work surface, including the artist's lap. There is a need for such apparatus that can be easily assembled, disassembled, stored and transported from place to place with other needlework equipment. Such apparatus should allow full rotation of the work article while providing easy access to both sides thereof.